Construction machines such as a bulldozer include a transmission, and a gear-type reduction gear such as a final drive unit. The transmission has a plurality of gears for transmitting power from an engine to a traveling unit that moves crawler belts or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. 2003-112672 (published on Apr. 15, 2003) discloses a final drive unit that includes a cross roller bearing, and an outer race and/or an inner race of the cross roller bearing that are integrally configured with components of the final drive unit. The cross roller bearing is disposed in one row to rotatably support a sprocket hub.